beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Masamune Kadoya
was one of the main protoganist's and a former-member of Team Gan Gan Galaxy with Gingka Hagane, Yu Tendo, Tsubasa Otori and, Madoka Amano in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. His tag-partner was Gingka and his Beyblade is Ray Unicorno D125CS. He is currently living in America with his best friends, Faust and Zeo Abyss. Appearance Masamune has black hair with one red hair sticking out, brown eyes and peach skin. He wears a green sweatshirt with trim of sky-ish whitish blue has trim of dark blue for pockets and a line on his jacket arms, an orange shirt that has two parts sticking out of his jacket, Khaki shorts with lightning shapes line going down the seams, and brown gloves. He also wears green shoes with white socks. Personality Masamune is very persistent due to the fact that in one of the episodes he would follow Gingka around and carry on battling him.He is very confident. History Masamune had a history with being taught by Faust, the Basalt Horogium blader. Masamune's early relationship with Ginga started with a competetive attitude and developed into a friendship. Masamune was once obsessed with being the number ichi (one) blader, he eventually humbeled himself. Masamune reunited with his teacher (Faust) at the end of Beyblade Metal Fight Explosion and with his "peer" Zeo Abyss at the floating "power" weapon. The three bladers together return to their old gym to continue their work. In 4D Masamune is stunned and rather jealous at the fact that Ray Unicorno didn't "evolve" like BBP did when Ginga shows him. There is no other known info for the present until future releases of 4D episodes. Synopsis Masamune is the new bottom of Gingka, who will eventually join his side like Kyoya did. He is a small kid, but he has a lot of guts. He follows Gingka wherever he goes to challenge him continually, losing almost everytime. Gingka and him often get into arguments over ridiculous things like the other's courage, or lack of courage. They will eventually pair up, with Yuu and Tsubasa, to represent Japan in the Beyblade: Metal Masters tournament. Masamune had previously not been able to participate in Battle Bladers. He really likes a certain food shaped as a orange sticks that are extremely spicy. Everybody who eats some regrets it once their mouth burns, but he seems to be used to the taste. Ray Unicorno, Masamune's Beyblade, can seemingly teleport by transforming itself into rays of green light, and reappearing elsewhere in the stadium. In battles and in practice, Masamune will never give up and keep working harder. His number one goal was to defeat Gingka, and he never stopped challenging him until he beat him. Afterwards, Gingka became better at controling Galaxy Pegasus though, and Masamune rejected his offer for a rematch after he saw how powerful the other's Beyblade was though... Masamune has little self-restraint: if he disagrees with something, he will really not hesitate to say so, and he will be overly visual about it, shaking his arms around to illustrate his anger. Anime Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Masamune is seen in the opening, Brave Heart with his friends, Faust and Zeo outside the Beyblade GYM in America. He is also seen in The Mysterious Lynx Cat talking to Gingka about "Legend Bladers" over a video call. Manga Beyblades *'Ray Unicorno D125CS': Masamune's Beyblade in both the anime and manga. Unicorn Finishing Moves *'Purple Lightning Flash', Masamune's first finishing move is . Trivia *His appearance and personality are equal to that of Daichi Sumeragi. Because he argues with Gingka just like Daichi would do with Tyson Granger. *He secretly has a crush on Madoka which he makes obvious by asking her "are you married" on a daily basis only to get punched in the nut every time. Gallery Beyblade: Metal Masters images5665hg.jpg 29150-187.jpg 29151-186.jpg 29155-182.jpg 29156-181.jpg 29157-180.jpg 29158-179.jpg 212121212121.jpg 26144-199.jpg 30772-05.jpg 26956-239.jpg 28519-384.jpg 28520-383.jpg O0800060010411812337.jpg Metal Fight Beyblade 4D MasamumeZeoFaust.png|Masamune in 4D Category:Beyblade Category:Team Gan Gan Galaxy Category:Male Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Characters Category:Beyblade Team's